


【气宇轩扬】斑斓

by lpmnbll



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: F/F, Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Weetzie Bat/My Secret Agent Lover Man
Kudos: 11
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】斑斓

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Look to Windward (Somnifera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnifera/gifts).



斑 斓

——by禾火竹千代 11.22

1.“物我一体”的境涯，万物皆备于艺术

红蓝黄色涂满建筑旁，跪着很多衣衫褴褛的乞丐，身上全无一点人造的装饰，然而比时装美女美得多。这里的火车站旁边有一个伛偻的老丐，天天在那里向行人求乞。

不，乞丐所有的姿态的美，屡比富贵之人丰富得多。

荷兰海牙美术馆外墙，变成了一幅色彩鲜明的巨型油画，市长邀请了荷兰各达官显贵前来捧场，自然也不乏一些有名号的艺术家和没有姓名的年轻创作者。

荷兰是北欧最为开放的国家之一，艺术节的展开，抹去了一切旧有的色调。取而代之的是彩色的线条，让画面整体显得热情而积极。

舞会、酒宴，宋继扬并不关心，他只对艺术展有极强的兴趣。挽着人的胳膊，百无聊赖的游走在充满金钱和肉欲的酒会，直令他作呕。

“Sorry，我想出去喘口气，等下就回来。”他凑到那人耳边轻声说，优雅的一字领微微露出性感的锁骨，停顿一下，双蛾微蹙，伸出一根手指，性感中透着一丝娇俏，示意只出去一小会儿。

“别跟着我。”他指着那几个魁梧的保镖警告。转身，将包甩在身后，背着手就走，有简约名媛风的套装，中国风的薄纱摇曳在地，气质温婉大方。

精致的妆容，优雅的身材，得体的衣着，都是他的铠甲与武器，可以为他抵挡自己身份带来的不堪。

艺术馆外，放着节奏蓝调的Boogie Woogie，馆内是一种上层社会的奢华，馆外却带着说不出来的萧条。宋继扬踱步至一个卖画的乞丐身边，弯腰颇为致敬的掏出一叠Dutch gulden，乞丐人抬头致谢，要送他一幅画，他松开抓着手臂的右手，摆了下，抿着嘴微微在嘴角露出一点笑意，浅浅的梨涡。

顺着乞丐人跪俯的姿势，视线捕捉到角落里一个影子，仿佛不属于这个地方，那人长着富有异域风情的五官，偏直线、折角，给人感觉硬朗的气场。很洒脱的咬着烟蒂作画，眼神里骄傲不羁，笔尖在白净的画纸上潦草落了几笔，他坦然地晒著日光浴，并没有因此沉沦深渊。一顶贝雷帽随意扣在卷发上，遮住了他好看的眉眼，很衬他给人的感觉。

“他应该不是乞丐吧，有这么帅的脸，怎么会是乞丐。”看多了流水线上那些千篇一律，宋继扬对这个人印象颇为深刻，

七点整敲下第一下，共敲七下，用时6秒。时间不多，酒会应该结束了，展会也应该开始了。宋继扬看了下腕表，没说什么回归到属于他的那个酒会中，馆外只剩古罗马建筑顶端的时钟还滴滴答答。

“宝贝儿，这些人都是在干什么？这些有什么好看？”

“行为艺术。”

“裸体就叫艺术了？那我看着，这上面的人，还不如你好看，你的身体...”没意识到自己讲错什么的富商还是一如既然不让人喜欢。

“行了，这什么场合，你也敢说。”宋继扬打断他说话，好看又对胃口的菜实在少之又少，他迟早要换掉这个人，这个连艺术是什么都不懂，只会塞钱塞卡的人。

销魂做爱行为艺术，变奢侈油画名作。名作的前提是让人销魂，而并非裸体做爱，为什么总是关注做爱这件事？

也是，生意人根本无艺术，也不懂艺术，生意人只有金钱交易和肉体关系，艺术算个屁。

宋继扬不想和他再多说一句话，随便找了借口打发了他去，自己驻足在B4区恋恋不舍，深夜才慢慢的去面对的灵魂，他被外界肆虐着，快乐只是他的一层皮，他或许有才华或许没有，他太累了也太难了。他只想有人抱抱他，就抱抱他，哪怕没有一丝用，也有那么一点点的慰籍。

宋继扬本就属于这种沾染气息的地方，林籁泉韵，白杨身姿。高高的，瘦瘦的，肤白貌美，圆溜溜的眼珠子发着光，和人讲话时脸上还总带着笑，带了几分纯真的青涩，难免会吸引很多人注意。

“love is art kit，情侣们身上涂满油彩，可以边做边画画，perfect。”声音从背后传来，声音丝丝缕缕钻入骨髓，安抚他的疲惫、不安、焦虑，吐出的烟，萦绕在两人之间。

“南非艺术家Jeremy Brown的大作，100美元1幅，他当时拿来养活自己的一种方式。”王皓轩见他没有给出回答，懒洋洋地将双手抱在脑后，低声讲着。

“不好意思，忘记了不能抽烟。”他举起一根烟掐灭，盯着他白皙光滑的侧脸和脖颈出神，对着阳光，金色的阳光如点点烁金，光斑照在烟上，也照在宋继扬的手拿的画册上。

“把颜料抹在身上，躺在画布上缠绵，随心随欲，非常「具象」、「写实」，嗯哼，我喜欢。”

“这幅，看起来很色情。”

“波提切利在1487年的大作，古希腊艺术家的代表，人体和肖像栩栩如生，尤其是他的维纳斯。美。”

“情色艺术家，Juan Francisco Casas Ruiz，西班牙人，天才级画家，对自己的爱人的身体极度热爱，擅长画私密笔画。”

“塞尚的画叫《强奸》，我最喜欢。”

随着一丝不易察觉的轻微震动，宋继扬手上的画册掉落在地，王皓轩抢先一步，凝定视线望着他，从后面虚虚拢住他纤细腰肢，他的腰很细，像拢了一团风。

宋继扬沉溺最后一幅画，枫叶渲染黄昏的釉画，在一堆浓艳的画风中，那副画调变得清冷，后院无人问津的小教堂灰色的砖石，和爬上了爬山虎的石墙。身材瘦长，清心寡欲的少年，赤裸着身体，站在桌前无声祈祷，冷中又带着暖意，复杂有些戏剧中人格的味道。

“最后一副，我就不说了。”王皓轩从后面凑近，有意无意用鼻尖蹭过他雪白脖颈，顺着他侧面的曲线低头、弯腰，顺着性感的踝骨往上看，是光裸的小腿，他手指触底夹起画册，随眼神都注入温柔，将画册递给他。

“不用谢。”在宋继扬要开口道谢的第一时间，他用指尖微微压住他的嘴唇，做出一个有点出格的动作，手指在他肩膀上慢慢地划。宋继扬几乎要挣脱，晃动了下酒杯，撒了人一身。

没有抗拒，但身体在微微地颤抖，他的心里也有着期待。

“虽然你穿的很随意，但是该赔的我还是会赔。”他微微昂首，高耸的蝴蝶骨撑起单薄的高领，弯弯眼角带着些未携尽的水光，反射着水晶灯惨淡光线，骄傲不卑地道歉，又从胸前口袋掏出一小块口袋方巾塞给王皓轩。

“自己擦，不用还，失陪。”

王皓轩接过，仔细的擦着自己的手和上衣，那双常年作画的手被素净的方巾细细地裹起来，他看着眼前这位佳人，端着一幅贵妇名媛架子的微怒模样更是性感到爆炸。

“那我可就留着了，不介意我用它擦点别的什么东西吧？”

“流氓。”宋继扬被握住手腕，身体也变得软绵绵的，无法抗拒这样深入的接触，嘴角却不禁上扬，为了压抑神色同眉梢失控的温柔，他很刻意的地下了头，撇开来没去看对方。  
有那么一刹的犹豫，王皓轩伸出手想拦着他，他摩挲他的肩膀。

“喂，我不叫流氓，我叫王皓轩。最后一幅画的作者。”转身慢条斯理的解开衣领最上端的纽扣，甩了下手，顺着扣子往下解，不经意说去这句话时，语气温柔地难以置信。

难以置信出自你的笔下，小画家。

2.抽烟这种风尘的事，宋继扬怎么可能不会

“给我来一口。”

他只是习惯了伪装，喜欢装作一脸清纯、喜欢装作连名牌都分不清楚、喜欢装作处子一样羞涩罢了。

王皓轩打火机点上烟吸了两口后给他，宋继扬推开他的手，直接用嘴接着香烟，太刺激了，第一口尼古丁的味道，还是呛得他满眼泪花。

名副其实，鱼水之欢。

深夜时分，画展5楼窗前没有规则水声打破沉静，划开了不知是真是假的寂寥，空气中又多上几分冷冽的温度。

王皓轩这张脸，不知道骗过多少人，眼神深邃而迷人，高高的鼻梁，嘴形不大却有着优雅的弧线，皮肤白皙光滑让不少女孩子都羡慕。

宋继扬喜欢喜欢这种不对称的美，宋继扬抬头望了他一眼，他眼底有同自己一样的热烈，所以他故意转身研究油画，牛仔裤腰半遮着屁股，能看出来，根本没穿内裤，勾引了这个人。

从未被人触摸过的身体一下子有了陌生的感觉，宋继扬觉得自己很奇怪，浑身燥热，似乎在渴望更多，只是这样单纯地亲亲摸摸并不能令他满足。

他靠在玻璃窗前，一手夹着烟，一手搭在王皓轩肩上，下体微凉，双腿呈大张开的不堪姿势，王皓轩摩挲他挂着薄汗的额头和脖颈，灵活的手指换着花样挑逗着宋继扬的乳尖，在动作间，逐渐发红、硬挺，二人身躯相贴，那坚挺的乳尖抵在自己胸膛上，上下左右地拨动，酥麻的异样快感竟自那从未被注意过的地方直蹿而上。

烟尾巴还愣愣夹在手上，手就滑下去撸动他半软的茎身，一阵悉悉窣窣地声音传来，紧接着是衣物落地的声音。这是在脱衣服了，宋继扬仰着头还在盯着飘在上空的烟圈，他这样想到。他拂王皓轩的头发，手指顺着他的喉结划向胸口。

“都不问问我是谁，都敢上，不怕没命么？”宋继扬用微红的眼角把他看着，乖乖把烟叼住，埋怨中带着点挑衅，一侧嘴角放荡地勾起来，手上一气呵成解开他的裤子

王皓轩抱着他、亲吻他，将他全身上下，每一寸肤肉抚摸，堆积了许久的快感令宋继扬双目灼红，直喘气，二人肌肤相贴。随后，王皓轩过他的肩膀，送上口水淋漓的一个吻，宋继扬被强迫了不开心，刚想咬，被他翻过去压在墙上，他想反抗，被拽掉了裤子。

带着烟味的唇舌、滑腻腻的口水和不知分寸的话。

“要命是吧，拿去啊。”王皓轩往后抬了下头，涎着脸露骨地看他，边看，边用手按住他下身，隔着裤子揉起来。有一下没一下地抚摸撸着他的下面，在那格外柔嫩的地方来回撩火，不断传来咕嘟咕嘟的淫靡声音，宋继扬就张着嘴让他肆意地亲，越是粗野，他越觉得心头快活。

王皓轩从背后抓着他两只手，很恶劣地拍了拍他的屁股后，几乎是抱着他往前走，或者着推着他往窗前走。

下体被一个温热湿润的东西突然舔舐，不时发出色情的响声，他难堪地想要夹紧双腿，却无能为力。直接大力动作起来，动作粗鲁残暴，毫无怜香惜玉之意，宋继扬只好高扬起脖颈，双腿颤抖着架在他肩膀上。

随着那人在自己身上啃噬的动作，颇有技巧的撩拨，他的身体逐渐有了快感，宋继扬禁不住“哦哦啊啊”地呻吟起来。

“这就忍不住了？我想请问，您到底什么身份，憋了这么久。”扑面而来一股浓郁的雄性气息，兴奋地打横抱起他坐在窗台，他色情地，又用下身狠狠撞了他下面两下。

“弄湿它。”他起身，顺势将手指探入他口中，指腹挤压他柔软的舌，蛮横地榨取口腔中稀薄的口涎。宋继扬万万没有想到过，闭了闭眼，下腹一热，将他一把推开。

“装什么纯啊。”王皓轩握着他的膝盖，顺势挤入他的修长的腿间，敏感的会阴被王皓轩频繁蹭撞，惹得他一阵湿喘，飘然欲死，难耐地晃着脑袋。王皓轩不过半天，就把他看的一清二楚，臊得他面红耳赤，自己口中含着男人的手指，嘴角溢出尚不及吞咽的口涎，在展馆顶楼暧昧不分明的光下，这一副半裸着、流着口涎被男人插嘴的模样，张扬地透出一种蹂躏残虐的凄惨美感。

“一看就知道，你经常在外面勾搭，这么骚，不像是第一次。”宋继扬随即柔柔地纠缠上去，

嘴巴想要开口讲话，又被毫不留情地大力操开。

“我，没有。”偏过头，锁骨弯成一个脆弱的形状。王皓轩从烟雾里打量他，将他的腿举了起来，按着他脚踝，迫使他双腿大张，四肢攀附着王皓轩的身体，仰着头，鬓发散乱，一脸的欲仙欲死。

“说实话，被几个操过。”王皓轩喘了喘粗气，一表人才的正经模样，骨子里却活脱脱是个流氓。

“就一个。”

“用嘴也算。”王皓轩胯下那物登时变得更硬了，没有停止嘴里的污言秽语。

被王皓轩抓起张头发，强迫他抬头看着自己，宋继扬细细地哼，他一挑眉，撩人得像没有骨头，轻佻的说了声。

“成年后，数不清了。”

伸出舌头，拖曳出长长扭曲的唾液濡湿痕迹，出其不意地狠狠用手指进去了勾着内壁。他的手指很修长，直接进去了三根，用手指在里面打着旋，宋继扬屁股两侧的肌肉绷得死紧，哼起来，两边膝盖不自觉往中间收拢，像是要把他夹住，有种缠人的情态。

“爽不爽？”

“不爽。”发出哭泣一样的鼻音，伴着脱力的喘息，丢给了王皓轩一个眼神。

那眼神像是带着钩，钩住了就不松开。

王皓轩死死咬着后槽牙，他很精瘦，宽阔的肩，窄瘦的腰，有力的臂膀，却格外有力，脊骨突出的背部不由分说发力。

宋继扬的下身随着男人的一举一动，而迸发、收缩。他艰难的靠着窗户，被撩拨得愈发欲火烧撩，撑起半边身子，自上而下地猛烈呼吸，露出剧烈起伏的白皙胸膛。

“这可是你自己说的。”王皓轩痞痞地笑着，对着他那张让人想要抽插的嘴就吻了下去，猛地起身霸道的，坚硬的，将自己性器杵在自己的身体深处。

宋继扬趴在他肩头舔着肩头的皮肉，身体仿佛被强硬地揉开了似的，说不出的舒服受用，可王皓轩挺着腰将那东西送进去后，也不急着挺动，只是若即若离的抽插，迷迷糊糊地就急了。

“你怕不是不行吧？我说了不爽了，你还...”白嫩嫩挺翘的屁股上被狠狠一拍，“啪”一声，留下了鲜红的五个手指印，他顿时闭上了嘴，这一巴掌下来没感觉到疼痛，却叫得更爽了。

“先试试，再评价啊，真以为我是那个，根本不知艺术为何物的金主？废物。”王皓轩又一次硬挺起来，宋继扬被颠弄得一摇一晃，被顶得生生往上一蹿，不知王皓轩碰到了哪处，还是说了什么不该说的，他不知所措地叫，手在王皓轩背上乱抓，不知羞地去拉人胳膊，想让他抱紧自己。

“一夜操好几个女人，你说呢？”宋继扬瞬间脸色苍白，全身肌肤像波浪一样抖动，弯曲的双腿再也无法支撑身体的重量。爽得稀里哗啦，四肢被抽了骨头一样酥软，哼哼着屁股就要往下坠落。

“比女人好操是不是，那..那你再快一点。”一片漆黑中，宋继扬托着下巴抬起他的脸，拇指在他性感的颌骨上来回摩挲，并拢的双腿夹住他疲软的下身，起伏着，一上一下地摩擦。忙转头要去催促人快一点，却被眼疾手快地攫住了嘴唇。

王皓轩说话间，热气有意无意地吹入敏感的耳道，宋继扬顿觉痛苦煎熬性器被抚慰得舒爽非常，底下那空虚的小洞亦开始汩汩流水，弄得股间一片湿滑。

声音像猫崽子似的，又软又娇，直撩得王皓轩心血沸腾。

仿佛羞耻感与道德伦常也可摒弃忽视，便破罐破摔，下意识地寻求片刻放纵，肆无忌惮地放恣灵魂，没命地叫，那沉湎的样子不堪入目，像是变作了禽兽。

“扎人...你再操那儿，你他妈。”则将下巴扣在宋继扬的肩窝处，迷恋地在他身子上摩挲，下颏处冒头的胡渣刺刺的，惹来宋继扬一声甜腻的娇吟。

连绵暴雨，在静谧的夜晚骤然坠下。

宋继扬舒服得快要飞起来，咬住下唇，点了点头作为回应，甬道内部一阵收缩挤压，小穴顷刻绞得死紧，大叫着射出来，全射在水泥地上，很大一滩。

在一个小时之前，王皓轩亲眼看着那人满是金玉首饰的手搂住他的肩，两人眯着眼睛对摄影师的镜头笑，俨然一副幸福小情侣的模样。

只可惜，他看着那人，实在碍眼的很。

王皓轩不介意被谁包养，甚至也可以包养别人，他把卖画赚来的钱拿去买回大量唱片，平时常常泡在酒吧听现场音乐表演、去逛各个画展、去钓不同的凯子和马子，一幅不错的画，能卖的出去也能顶上三五月的开销。

“拿我当什么了。”宋继扬光裸的脚掌踩在微凉的地板上，撑着墙壁提好裤子，穿好被王皓轩亲手扒光的上衣。耳朵和脖子都红了，声音又软又娇没有底气。

“收了，起码我没白嫖。”

一手猝不及防从包里抽出一沓钞票甩过去，王皓轩没去捡散落的钱，他鼻尖的凉意挑起沉静。

眼前的画面又恢复了展馆整体的协调，刚刚仿佛只是错觉。

“好歹我也是一青年艺术家，这么点，不必破费了吧？”

宋继扬感到不妙，脸色很不好的抓着上衣就走，要是这个初生牛犊又自由散漫的小画家缠上，万一被发现.....圈子里那么多人都认识他们，那么后果将不堪设想。

3.“我们真是绝配。”

高楼林立中一间极大的房，丝绒面料的欧式沙发上堆满了染料和废纸。创作还要喝酒，把啤酒瓶与颜料盒堆在一起。风起了，油灯晃呀晃得，吱吱呀呀的。

王皓轩，一个年轻的画家，名气不大，生活混乱，寻欢作乐或者纸醉迷金，总之也不算潦倒穷困。他穿着糟糕透了的卡其色工装，裤子吊着胯部，裤子上叮叮当当挂了很多金属制品。

上身裸着，肌肤透着亚洲人特有的麦色。懒洋洋地勾动画笔，三两次抬头，目光毫无迟疑地扫过面前不着寸缕的身体，自上而下。宋继扬侧面，抬眼看到的就是这一幕，他轻抿了下干燥的嘴唇。

很勾人的，夹紧了双腿，指头都绷紧了，脖颈后头带着汗，因为某些原因泛起一层诱人的红。

掛在墙上的画，色情的、不色情的，有一幅画格外显眼，头发上戴着白色旋花的花环，薄纱般的翅膀闪闪，宛如幽静而洁白的花朵。

希腊小王子不是别人，正是宋继扬，他好像风中漂浮着一株纤弱的小花朵，双眼放空似地求生。

两人外貌本就出众，王皓轩俊美，他霸气天成，且骄阳似火。宋继扬却是媚，他不娘，也不娇弱，可他就是媚，一个眼神就能让人软到骨子里，不由自主的想要黏在一起，在任何场合都很引人注目。

宋继扬一般不会搭理什么毛头小子的追求，可他疯了一样，在王皓轩面前像只粘人的猫，不停把手心往他手心里蹭。

在那个男人踏入画廊的前几秒，宋继扬敏感的拉开了距离，恢复到了清冷又清醒的模样。

“画画的啊，画人体？色情画家？”

“普通画家。男女在我眼里根本没分别。”

“不如，聘请他做我们的专职画师吧，好不好~让他帮我们作画，我信得过他，是我的旧相识。”在第一次的见面后，宋继扬对着另外一个人这样嘲讽似说道。

“那我们还挺像的，都是寄生虫。”王皓轩心想，旧相识也不过只是炮友而已，算不上相识，最多是对彼此的身体部位比较熟悉。

三个人的站位很是微妙，王皓轩依旧吊儿郎当靠着玻璃门岿然不动，宋继扬挽着那人，貌合神离的看向王皓轩。可惜了金主眼神不大好，只顾着盯着手上的股票。走廊尽头，那边传来管弦乐队演奏的片尾曲，优雅含蓄的和弦，宋继扬听着耳朵却热的不行，他决定打破沉默。

“你，先帮我俩画一个。”听起来不像命令，倒像呢喃，诱人欺得更近。

“我们双人一起画吧？要不然...我帮你选一套。”宋继扬对着人说，却没有得到回应。他顺着王皓轩的手指看向了一套优雅的维纳斯画像，就拿着装来说，宋继扬简直保守得像个传教士，即便是在家，只要穿着衬衫，都会将纽扣全部扣上。

保守，俨然是他的习惯，也是别人多年来强迫他的一种展现。

“嗯。听你们的。”似乎无话可说，干巴巴回复。

王皓轩认为这种双人画，没什么新意，心里乱撞，目光错落过去，打算装作没看见宋继扬，把工具摆了出来，叼着画笔混着水彩，一下有一下没的操作。

宋继扬站在别人身边，心里又隐隐地有点失落，心里像是钻出个肉芽，他纠结是放任其生长还是把它割掉。两边的脸颊够鼓了起来，像只小松鼠，偷偷瞥了他一眼，没想到四目相对。

那人脱下西装外套，规规矩矩坐在沙发中央，室外开始下雨，宋继扬挑好了衣服去换装，场面很是安静。

“扣太紧了，你要解开领带。”王皓轩看着他穿着一身维纳斯款式的裙摆出来，领子紧紧扣着，发出了不满的一声。宋继扬缓慢弯下腰，从后面解，难度太大了，他示意别人帮忙，自己一个人面红耳赤的打不开。

“帮帮我呀，解不开..”王皓轩紧张地盯着自己沾了点颜料的手指，拿衣服随便擦了下，用手托起他的脖子抬高，不小心碰碰到他锁骨，在他脸颊周围游移，将碰不碰的。

发丝散在脸上，有点痒。

优雅不失高级感，圆领的款式，大大的浅粉色蝴蝶节装饰点缀，高腰的岔口白色古董蕾丝勾勒而成，凸显了他整个腰身，也让藏在裙摆下的小屁股更加圆润。

“这个东西是这样戴的。”王皓轩轻轻为他戴花环式头饰，清纯而优雅。灵活的手指缠来绕去，熟练地抽紧、上推、扯平，他故意贴近了，带着些挑逗的意味。

拉着领口那花边，翻来覆去地揉，宋继扬的呼吸越来越急。

“要画多久，太久我就不等了。”身着西装的男人，居高临下地看着他们，起身想要离开，他本就不喜欢等待，哪怕几分钟，急躁的瞅着股市，心思早就飘了出去。夺门而去已经不是一次两次，也经常冷着宋继扬一个人。

譬如，此刻。

“还画吗？”王皓轩把画画工具潦草地收好，盯着宋继扬问。

两人的视线猛然交错，优雅的本色和古典的秩序就被打碎了。

“画我自己。”宋继扬拎着裙摆把门一脚踹死，狠狠的锁上，向後昂起头，煎熬地抿紧嘴唇。揪住领结把王皓轩拽过来，很粗鲁，嘴唇撞到一起，抓起手边那道厚窗帘，拉起来遮在两人身上。

他的唇有些湿，很软。空气变得稀薄起来，他却吻的越来越用力。他的手向上，扶住王皓轩的后脑，手搭在他的腰上，随后他的舌头扫进，一下子缠住了年轻的小画家。宋继扬被亲的麻酥酥的，胸前的起伏越来越大，王皓轩扶住他后脑的手撩拨着他短发。

“要不，回我画室？”

“就在这里不行吗？”

王皓轩拢着他就边走边脱衣服，从上到下开始扒宋继扬衣服，几乎要脱掉了他所有的衣服，最后拉下他的打底，蓝丝绒沙发太软，王皓轩感觉沙发在跟着他们呼吸和心跳。

艺术家有着无限的想象力，有无数种造型，无数种流派……无数种姿势。光是这种技能和创造力的已经让宋继扬爱的一塌糊涂。他感到某种深情从画笔尖端滋长——想要他做永恒的模特。

“不是说男女没分别，那你对我呢？”宋继扬带着些献祭的意味，脖子稍弯向一侧勾着他，像极了古典油画里殉道的圣者。

“兴致勃勃，性，心生的性。”一手托他的腰，一手沿着腋窝的边缘画圈，俯首落力啃咬宋继扬脖颈，在那柔嫩的肤肉上印刻下一枚又一枚的情色痕迹。

王皓轩工装裤还束着皮带好好地穿在身上，双手臂直接环胸将他牢牢圈在自己怀中，屈起的长腿托住他屁股，然后把他往怀里揽：“你们认识多久了？”

“很久了。”

“他都怎么操你的。”王皓轩问道，他探进一只手指，果然摸到了一片湿滑，低沉磁性的声音中是怎麽也遮盖不住的情欲气息。

“抵到墙上，正面上。”宋继扬仰起脖子，撬开了红润饱满的唇下的齿贝，吸吮他的舌头，微微勾起舌尖，时不时蹭到他的上颚，怀里的人身体微微一颤。

这样的气氛太旖旎，让他舍不得松开。

拽住他的领带，微眯着眼，在他跨间上下扶着腰自己挺动，跟小猫似的咿呀高叫。

“还有呢？”王皓轩一边停下来，一边牙齿与舌尖轮流在他颈部的那块软骨处或咬或舔，难耐地低声逼问。

“后面，后入...还喜欢压在办公室落地窗....”王皓轩掐着宋继扬的大腿根部，依然情欲高涨，腰部用力朝上一挺，将硬的不能再硬的肉刃嵌入臀缝中，上下摩擦着欺负他。

“啊！”被他顶得轻轻一叫，穴内自然而然地一收紧，刺激得他半边身子都要酥了。

“还有，你没说完呢。”王皓轩高傲地拨开他的嘴唇，仰起头，直直把他看着，非要让他把所有的花样全说出来。

“他，他让我自己动...坐着自己...”宋继扬被操得口涎乱淌，双眼迷离，身子无力地挂在男人臂弯间。

“真不知道了，不知道，好深....”

王皓轩动作越来越快，宋继扬的神智已经全部被那一处的快乐所牵引，又被他调教得愈发懂得寻找快活、讨好男人，小屁股撅着，小腰扭着，随着他抽插的动作，奋力迎合，他咬着牙克制自己呻吟出声。

“有很爽吗？”

王皓轩亲眼看着自己深红的粗硬分身向前一冲，齐根没入那又紧又窄的地方，感受着自己的囊袋狠狠拍在穴口那一瞬，小穴内壁销魂的收缩。他想要抽身时，宋继扬却痴缠着搂着自己，紧紧吸附住他的肉刃，娇蛮地痴缠着不放他走；直到他受不了这样的勾引，再一次凶狠地刺入。

双手松开他的双腿，他直接钳制住她的腰，狠命地冲击起来，宋继扬被他盯得像要燃烧，下身火辣辣的，有种痉挛的迹象。

“天，你别，别....别问我。”后穴在激烈的侵犯下，混着锐利的快感冲击着全身感官。

深得不能再深了，王皓轩还想往里顶，他耳后、侧颈落下一串细细密密的吻，吸住宋继扬的下嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻地咬，调笑道：“有很爽吗？”

“啊啊不……啊”太过于激烈的性事弄得宋继扬哽咽着不住讨饶

“那就是不爽咯？”王皓轩只好抱着他的屁股一提转过方向。放慢速度用肉棒推着向门口走去。宋继扬半弯着腰，屁股略微后撅双腿发软，任由王皓轩控制方向和速度，一点点的向门口挪动。

“我，我....没有。”紧闭双目配合地扭动身体，嘴里还不时发出淫荡的浪叫。

“那就是还不爽，再来几下？”王皓轩配合着腰部挺动的节奏，向自己身体一下下牵拉。宋继扬叫出声来，他是真的痉挛了，从肠道到阴茎，舒服得一塌糊涂，低低的鼻音配上唇齿间逸出的细碎呻吟。

“这次，爽了没有？”两个人下面是真的湿透了，王皓轩双目赤红仿佛着了魔一般。他狠狠地按住他继续抽插。

“我不行~ 不行了。”忍不住发出呜呜咽咽的声音，整个眼圈都红了，因为怪异的快感，惊恐地翘着下巴，只能放软着身子无力地呻吟。

那束光笼罩在头顶，近了，更进了，电话这时候响起来。响了9声挂断，又响了起来，这么反反复复五六次。直到王皓轩打横抱起他：“接啊，快点儿。”

对于作一幅画来说，这段时间有点长，可对于一次不道德的偷情，显然太短了，张准迅速抽回手，做贼心虚地站起来，王皓轩还没射，懊恼地按着额头。

轻轻在他耳边，顶了他一下说：扩音。

王皓轩从后头抱着柔软汗湿的腰身，高高抬起他一条腿，眯着泪眼，声音又软又娇。宋继扬撑起来看了眼，咬住嘴唇：“喂....说...”

“人呢，画好没有？两个小时了，等下接你。”

“不用！！不...啊...我头晕，我自己..回。”宋继扬挣扎着，捂紧脸躲避，我就想却反而使了坏心，长臂一伸将按在听筒面前，握住他握住他的欲望，缓慢地上下套弄起来。

“挂了，挂...嗯...”宋继扬前面被握着，他屁股往后退了退，那根坏东西却不依不饶。

“怎么了？”王皓轩不老实的手游移着往下，捏住了稔腻的臀瓣，那一嘟噜软肉手感极佳，揉的大力又舒服。

“咳咳，没事！！”王皓轩一面掰开，一面抽出又插入时都认准了那一点进攻，小腹撞击的屁股啪啪作响。宋继扬兴奋得几乎要发抖。

“行了，话都说不好，你愿意走就走吧。”

被第三者窥听，加上自己出轨的败伦羞耻感，反而让他感觉身体愈发敏感起来，从那已高潮无数次的地方，胸前爆蹿出一阵飘然欲死的快感，逐渐漫出畸形诡异的快美，愈发鲜明，愈发汹涌。强烈的尿意和快感此时异常敏感，双腿不受控制地抽搐起来，紧接着温热的尿液顺着大腿流了下来。

王皓轩咂了下嘴，直接按着他手，把电话挂了。

迷迷糊糊地就伸手塞他的性器进自己体内，浑不知在王皓轩眼皮子底下做出这般勾引人的举动，有多么要人命，还不住地放声浪叫着，口涎顺着嘴角狼狈地淌下。

大概是因为宋继扬的主动，或者是因为在宋继扬男人的画廊，这一次比两人第一次做爱的快感要强烈许多。王皓轩内心充满了不爽，动作甚至有些粗野，将他操得七荤八素的，滚烫的精液全射在宋继扬屁股缝里，粘哒哒顺着大腿根往下淌。用并拢的双腿夹住他疲软的下身，起伏着，一上一下地摩擦。

“都被操尿了，还咬着我的手指头不放。放松，不清理好，下次就被扫地出门了，小骚货。”王皓轩拍拍他臀侧，要他把东西取出来，同时使劲儿收缩着后穴，妄图把那只异物一点点的往外挤。

“那我...就没钱给你了...包养不起你了...小狼狗。”宋继扬哑得正好的声嗓道出，叫床似的，如一只餍足的猫儿一般唧唧嘟嘟的趴在沙发上。

“那你愿意做我模特吗？我聘请你啊。”

“裸体的。”王皓轩又压在他身上，变态似的，用鼻尖在他脸上颈上乱蹭。

在这天以后，宋继扬的心中多了一位桀骜不驯的青年。

4.垂目是艺术，抬眼是色情。

“王先生，给你做了半天裸模，赏不赏脸，请我喝一杯？”工作室里光线很柔和，宋继扬慢条斯理的转身，没着急穿上衣服，唇边泛着浅笑，半个侧脸沐浴于阳光中。

他一丝不挂的跨坐在王皓轩身上，双手置于双肩，一手将他嘴里的烟头拿下，又抬手细细地整理他的头发。葱白的手指轻巧地在他身上打着转，却几乎碰不到他的皮肤。他不自觉地蹭了蹭双腿，自己那性器下面本不该存在的穴儿好像吐了口水。

眼角细长，泄出几分优雅和魅惑。有些不安分地晃晃腿，搂着脖子的手指缠绕的有些紧，声音却带了颤抖和禁忌，用气声说：

“你请我。”小巧的兔牙在上下唇张合时隐约露出，指尖滑过单人沙发的材质，来回逡巡了几次，又扳着那人手指一本正经地细数起来。

一旦与他对上视线，便再移不开眼睛。

脑袋里一下子烧起火焰，无法思考只能凭本能行动。

王皓轩是第一次近距离的看清他的五官和肌肤。肤色白皙，小臂纤细流畅，弧度优美的蝴蝶骨，展翅欲飞。

一个孱弱，又不失色彩的少年，纯粹到透明，又向各个角度折出光线。

宋继扬气喘吁吁的被压在画板上，又是那种黏糊糊的吻，从后颈到臀间。身体越发的不受控制，燥热，急迫，像是有了自主意识，渴求着冲破理智的阻挠，迎合对方的动作。

Prachtig.

他太美了，美到下笔时踯躅。像是蜜一样粘稠欲滴的蜂蜡，带着琥珀和香草，和冬天温暖醇厚的香甜。

不能再看了，再看就叫色情了。

“好啊，喝什么，我请。”画布前，沉浸在创作中的男人并没有放下画具，布满汗水的后背反射出光，他又叼着一根刚燃起的烟，慢慢靠近他，神情慵懒而狂放。修长的指尖穿梭在他柔软的发丝间，又捏了下这人轻颤的屁股。

宋继扬抓着那只作乱的手，便俯了身凑上前去，盯起他指间燃烧着的烟，那烟蒂已有很长。

伸手勾住了对方汗湿的脖子。盯着王皓轩脖颈处靠近喉结的印记随着吞咽的动作上下滑动着，扯他的卡其色工装裤带、蹭上他的手背，覆上他的肩胛骨，接着是背，是后腰，再是胯部。

热热的手掌停驻此处，目光赤裸裸地留在他的胯部。

就这一眼叶烟就再也撑不住，宋继扬痒得厉害，也感受到了他的下身早已撑起了鼓鼓的一团，不知是嘴是脸是心底，于是又往前进一步。

“喝牛奶。”

尾音黏连，不自知地拖延出一点撒娇的意味，鼻音让人忍不住想揉揉他的头发。

“疯了啊你。”王皓轩回了他一声轻笑，调整角度，将他纤细的身子拥紧了，控制住他的后脑与腰不让他动弹，唇齿之间越靠越近，鼻息吐在他嘴边。

动作轻缓又缠绵，却仅限于蹭蹭嘴唇，复又埋头专注于画作中。

他在想，男人上半身已经是这般金粉，那他的下半身是什么样的光景，会不会也是浓郁的粉色。

王皓轩一手把玩画笔，一手有技巧性地把玩着宋继扬的分身，转而咬咬宋继扬的耳垂：“不舒服么？扭什么？”

“不舒服，我想你进来啊...”宋继扬开口，压在了一团隆起上，满怀恶意的按压，小屁股一缩，一脸不胜情欲的姿态，下面微微松开了肉棒，用甜腻发颤的嗓音发着浪。

不料王皓轩猛一下将人掀翻在坐垫上，左腿搁上座椅，旋即捏着那尚带着淫液的肉根，贴近宋继扬面含春情的脸，陡然加快了捋动的速度，惹来他断断续续地急促喘息，旋即，又是一脬精水泄了出来。

“讨人厌，我怕你喂不够我，我很贪心的。”宋继扬本想调侃，话出口，却有点调情的意思。王皓轩一时被撩得血不归经，将裤子扯下来松松挂在腰间，掏出那东西“啪啪”轻拍宋继扬的侧脸。

“想喝啊，吸啊。”他试探性地伸出舌尖，蜻蜓点水般碰了碰龟头，菇状头部上包裹的一层粘膜滑腻，用舌尖堵住铃口，上下唇一包，忽的重重吮吸了一口。

糟了，明明在喝牛奶，可他下身的水竟流得更多了。

“骚货，口活不错啊。”狠狠咬住后槽牙，皱了下眉，难耐地扬起下颚，攥着宋继扬肩头的手指收紧。

王皓轩很着迷，喝了一口加冰的酒，渡到宋继扬的嘴里，他的口腔温度很冰，身体却很火热，手在宋继扬屁股缝里上上下下摩擦，撑着他高高撅起的屁股，双臀被强迫分开，两根手指伸进后穴不断勾着内壁。王皓轩吐出一个好看的烟圈，已经弥漫着百年古法制烟带给你的经典香气，绵长而柔软，带着干燥烟叶特有的醇香，右手不断加快速度抽送，故意制造出令人难堪的搅动水声。

“我喜欢你的屁股，翘着，小巧，诱人，从后面抱着进入，一边插一边掰开，真美。”

几分钟娴熟的手法，又变着花样开拓，耻骨贴紧他的屁股上下摩擦。搞的宋继扬被剐蹭到一次，就发出一声猫儿叫春一样的轻哼，大腿内侧全湿了，他奋力挣扎，液体流下来，和地上的彩粉融为一体，弄脏了一地。

从站着变成趴着。又从趴着变成半跪着。

王皓轩欣赏着他颠簸耸动的背影，前面手伸到前面替他弄，后面粗壮的性器抵在宋继扬穴口磨蹭了两下，便借着湿湿的润滑液进入了宋继扬的后穴。

王皓轩忍不住挺腰一下下的把自己的肉棒往更深的地方送进去。他拉着宋继扬的手腕重心下压的一下下的向上顶弄着，白皙的一只脚正无力地随着身后的冲撞左摇右晃，这样的姿势实在是过于羞耻，不过在年轻的画家眼里，倒是看的与刚刚那副裸体画更动情。

手死死制住，一动不能动，下身被对方倾注了浑身力气，恶狠狠集中鞭挞他的敏感点。也是因为手臂被向后拉的关係，刚被舔到微微发肿的乳首此刻变得特别显眼的在王皓轩的视线前后晃动着。

“知不知道，红紫的乳头，很色情，就像是这种颜料。”王皓轩握着宋继扬的手腕把他的手贴到了画布上，而自己则是把手指塞进他的指缝和他十指紧扣着，胡乱摸着红色的染料，疯狂交合。

宋继扬脸歪向一侧，露出额骨鼻梁唇尖，侧脸像最风流的画家一笔勾勒出的动情的线。

“你，玩弄的过分了啊。疼...”这句话跟叫床没什么两样。

艺术与色情，高尚与罪恶，竟然會如此差之毫厘地集中在了宋继扬的身体上，往上一寸就能進入圣洁的天堂，往下一寸就會坠入邪恶的地狱，宋继扬的身体真是世界上最奇妙的东西啊。

“你欠我的，前两次把我当鸭子来嫖啊？不给我玩儿，还想给谁玩儿。”王皓轩理直气壮。

宋继扬大腿内侧有着摩擦过度的红痕，沿着红痕，抚过富有力量的腿部肌肉，拇指陷进膝窝的凹槽，沿着骨节突出的脚腕，摸到那只既不小巧也不柔软的脚，亲吻他的趾尖，舔掉昨天留在上面的液体。

他无措地尖叫起来，看到自己的胸沾染了粉色颜料，就像是自己粉嫩的脸颊，看到乳头随着撞击，前前后后蹭出很虚幻的痕迹，便害羞地闭上了眼睛。

单腿跪不稳，宋继扬只能用手往后，带着染料的手指抓着王皓轩的胯骨，好像主动求欢。

两人的身体是倾斜歪曲的，王皓轩从背后进入，抬起宋继扬一条腿压在画布上，弯曲的腿与攥紧的手指，与渲染黄昏的釉画，引起了画面刚柔力量的对比。

“操我，公狗腰，我喜欢公狗腰。”将双臂从宋继扬腋下穿过，将人提了提，半抱在怀里，一手继续撸动他硬挺的孽根，另一手顺势潜进他腿间，鱼际卡住腿根，把那双笔直的雪白长腿悄然掰开。

年轻人，活力十足，他和宋继扬在一起，总是发了狠的操干，热气腾腾的画室，他却更落力地用粗粝的胡渣摩擦宋继扬的肩颈皮肤，将那片皮肤作弄得泛出桃花般的色泽来。

宋继扬扬起脑袋细细喘息，精瘦的肩膀性感万分地一挣，那锦缎中衣便顺势滑落，露出泰半圆润白皙的肩头来。

他不断发出自己都听不下去自己的叫床声，他舒服的把头抬起来，抵在王皓轩的肩窝，这种兽般的姿势，有种交颈缠绵的意思。

被操的舒服了，笑声潺潺，欢淌于王皓轩心上。

“宋继扬，看你的大作。”带着不容拒绝的语气，拽住他的头发把他拧过来亲，冷清的气味，又隐藏着霸气，喘大声趴他耳边说着。身下人的眼、手、鼻、舌、耳、颈、腰、臀，等等构成金黄色的胴体在他粗大的手掌中像一片片艺术品。

在被进入的瞬间，又射了。

满身油彩和精液的宋继扬被舔得眼泪都冒出来了，眯着眼躲头顶的灯光，想死死不了、想活活不来。

身下则是一副又一副的《交媾》、《拥抱》、《强暴》，画面上的王皓轩是狼或任何一头兽，向已经有些沉迷的的猎物施暴，或者突然变得温柔，含情脉脉地抚摩他。

他开始搓揉宋继扬的乳尖，嘴上的工夫也没落下，他稳稳的吸住那试图讨好自己的小舌，弄出滋滋的水声。下身的抽插的力道惩罚似的加重了几分把人差点就操射了。

“爽吗骚B。”

“爽。”

爽到后脑都发麻了，舒服得连指尖都在颤抖，修长光洁的腿往后一蹬。屁股夹紧了几分，眼泪断了线一般流下来，他听到自己哑着嗓子：“啊啊...我要死了。”

“啧，咬得我要射了啊，宋继扬，再等等，还没操爽。”

他腰腹用力，腿顺着死神的大腿后侧向上收紧，箍住他的腰部加快。宋继扬濒临高潮，难耐又急迫，一只手臂伸展开，掌心寻求热源似的扣着粗糙的画布，连叫带扭的磨蹭起来，搭配着五彩绚丽的染料，水彩也荡出了涟漪，冲撞又沉沦的痕迹展现的淋漓尽致。

火星灰烬掉落在那一刹，王皓轩单手捏着烟，一丝不易察觉的轻微震动。燃烧的烟草迅猛喷涌，推动着艺术家的活塞运动做功，向外输出着强劲而稳定的动力。像是想把自己隐晦的爱意都藏进曲折线条里，他担心自己的情意被发现。

实在受不住地分开大腿，王皓轩就拧着乳头命令：“夹起来....夹住...”

“不行了，啊啊...啊。”宋继扬胴体扭动成抽象画，喷出的东西也是津甜纯净，开始求饶。

性器再射不出什么液体来，后穴却快速翕张着，偏是痒得紧了。

房间有整洁的画布，还有斑斓的色彩，越脏越破败，反而越得趣，宋继扬大叫着，双腿实在是支撑不住了，疯狂摇头，抗拒着高潮来临的痉挛刺激，两人下身越缠越紧。

从走廊上溜进这角落的灯光少得可怜，画室烟丝迅速燃烧而产生的烟火，袅袅升腾。

满地的套套，用力地搅动，沉闷的撞击声，断断续续的抱怨，脊背上湿黏的吻，咬出牙印的手指，湿漉漉地贴在脸上的头发。

王皓轩小心靠向他，在情欲的漩涡里越陷越深。在自己快要射的时候，王皓轩按住宋继扬的肩啃了上去，轻言细语的软化他：“还射在脸上好不好？你真的太美了。”

宋继扬脊背贴着他的画布弓起来，有个绝妙的弧度，胸骨在桌沿不轻不重地磕了一下，他点头。

他一滴不剩，全都射在宋继扬脸上，粘稠的精液顺着睫毛、脸颊流下来。

宋继扬用指尖擦了擦唇角，放到自己嘴里舔了一下，神情里有三分羞怯，也有三分魅惑。

王皓轩满眼迷醉，看宋继扬的眼神完全变了。

今天的宋继扬，太主动，太刺不自禁伸出舌头，和他交换了一个湿吻，亲的下面湿哒哒的，沾满了屁股，滑滑的。

王皓轩坏笑着把他流到耳鬓的眼泪擦了，分开他双腿，压在他身上，让他双腿不受控制地微微曲起，粗长的阴茎就着水的润滑一进到底，大力进犯。宋继扬哑着嗓子，几乎瘫在画布上。

裹著浴袍坐在画椅上的宋继扬，望向窗外点燃灯火的夜景，忽然想到在他被折腾到快要晕倒时，耳边扬起的几句霸道却又莫名亲暱的话。

他疯狂迷恋王皓轩年轻而有活力光泽的身体，更多时候两人则滚上了长长的画桌，或者是宽大的地毯，红蓝宝石镶嵌，金银勾线，世界上最柔嫩的丝绒布。

“我不打算放开你了。”

“真是的，画画的手可真重。”宋继扬低头望着肌肤上类似瘀青的部分，嘴角悄悄扬起一个不明的笑意。

“那你养我啊，嗯？”他伸手攀上那人的脖颈，逐字逐句说得清晰，语气带着点调皮。

5.我就是馋他的身子

一个月前，落地窗前的男人，看着助理拿过来的资料，原来是个男人。宋继扬这么多年乖巧、懂事、知分寸、洁身自好，怎么会为一个男人和自己闹掰呢，或许是玩玩而已吧。

“我想花钱，请你勾引我的情人。满足一下我的，性癖。”

“太特么刺激了。您能花多少钱，我还要掂量一下。”

“我包养他，他包养你，价格你开，地点你选，我装聋作哑，只要我能看到。”

“还是算了吧，听着像你包养我，我可没兴趣。”

未入情劫的人，总是单纯又向往的。

一个月后，王皓轩站在画室外静静看着宋继扬作画，他露出线条优美的脖子，白色的花环戴在头上，他没有进去，怕打扰了他。

“老板，不如你放了他。钱我不要了，画你也拿走，8幅，市值够你包几个了。”王皓轩打着电话，电话里传出熟悉的声音。

“为什么？画家先生，我都一两年没碰过他了，你们完全可以，继续啊。”

“他是挺好看的，也够骚，单纯、可爱、有点傻还不粘人，有气质，懂艺术，我就是馋他的身子，行吗。”

王皓轩勾了勾唇角，几乎眼睛都没有眨一下的回答，意外的有些心跳加速。

End.


End file.
